Hermione: Death Hunter
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Hermione now three years out of Hogwarts is a Death hunter. She makes her living finding and slaying Deatheaters now that Voldemort is gone. Only trouble is there's only one she really wants to find, but he's eluded her that is until now.


Hermione: Death Hunter

By

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its original Characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Draco's Wish

"Have a good day at work dear," Hermione said like she did every morning. Draco nodded as he kissed her cheek and kissed their two-year-old daughter's forehead as she colored at the kitchen table. Hermione with a magical potion kept her blond hair from being bushy like her own had been during their school days three years ago. He completely ignored their son Donald or Don, as he liked to be called probably because of his red hair and freckles. It the unspoken words that drifted through the house, he knew the three-year-old was the son of Ron. He definitely skipped over their one-year-old daughter whose green eyes were very recognizable and her jet-black unruly hair. He did however kiss the eight month old boy he had affectionately named Scopius.

"Bye Daddy," They said wondering why they never got a kiss. Draco grunted at them.

"Yeah." Draco worked as a broom salesman and she worked at the ministry or so he thought. Harry was minister of magic, and he of course covered for her but the lie was still there. Ron was now Keeper for the Cuddley canons and Ginny she was currently sleeping around with Blaise while Mrs. Weasley worried if she'd ever get married and stop her wild behavior. But Harry said there was always a job waiting for her.

"Come on Harmony, Don, Jaime mommy has to get to work." They stood up and followed her upstairs as she picked up Scorpius. Soon she had them all dressed and ready for Daycare set up by Dean Thomas.

"What did I say, didn't I tell you that there'd be lots of babies running around here soon," Dean told her. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, you did say that everyone would start having babies me included."

"Don't worry, I got included in my prophecy last year." They laughed. "Guess whose working here now?"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny."

"Try not to loose track of my kids, you know Ron's I mean Don is a troublesome one."

"Yeah that'll be the Weasley blood running through his coursing through his veins. Yep him and Jaime are always into things, they remind me of Fred and George, though they're not twins and definitely don't have the same father."

"Nonsense Dean, Draco is their father."

"Look Hermione, I don't think less of you. I mean Ron was a good guy back than, but he made the mistake of letting you go for Quidditch. You turned to the only one who was there and he was a bit pathetic himself. Don was there before he was. Now Jaime I can't blame you, look who you ended up marrying against everyone's wishes. It's all justified if you ask me. Now go you'll be late for work." Hermione nodded and hurried off to the fireplace.

"I can't believe everyone thinks in love with Ron." Hermione sighed knowing it wasn't hard to believe as she walked in the ministry. Once upon a time Ron was the love her life, and he broke her heart. Her heart was still broken, but the love was somehow false she realized. When she arrived there were several paper airplanes on her desk waiting for her.

"Crabbe, the Carrows, and Dolohov." Hermione flashed back to the fight that had taken place in the department of ministries. She had fought Dolohov and nearly lost, now it was time for some payback. An owl came through the window and dropped several large bags of galleons. Pay for yesterday's work she supposed. Hermione busied herself with counting the money to make sure the right amount had been sent. It was all there.

"Hey, so who's on the list today?" Harry asked knocking light on her office door, it was tucked off into a corner and nobody would notice it unless they were looking for it.

"Crabbe, Carrows, and Dolohov." Harry nodded.

"I thought somebody would have called for their heads sooner." Hermione nodded her agreement. "How's Jaime, is she excited about our weekend?" Hermione nodded.

"Harry I've been thinking."

"Uh oh that's not good these days, don't tell me you want to give up the hunt?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, it's just that Draco knows about Jaime."

"I know we had words not to long ago. He wanted to know why we had slept together, and wasn't his life sad enough as it was. I mean he is after all a broom salesman." Hermione wasn't all that surprise he had confronted Harry rather than her.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"After I had him securely restrained in my home, I told him that what happen between us was a very enjoyable accident. I mean you were clearly drunk and so was I. We should have paid more attention to how much we drank." Hermione nodded.

"Okay back to my point. My point is since he knows I think its time Jaime started calling you Daddy. I can't stand to see her look so dejected."

"Fine by me, its not like it's some big secret to everyone, except her I mean."

"No, she's smart deep down she knows." Harry smiled.

"Only my daughter. Hey so how's Don anyway?"

"Sad, he's becoming more aware of Draco's dislike of him. There's no use pretending with him, Dean proved that to me this morning. Everyone knows and Mrs. Weasley is almost always inviting him over more than the other children. You know ever since Bill and Fleur moved to France for a few years so that their children could learn French better she's been lonely without children running around."

"Damn Ron, his son shouldn't feel that." Hermione nodded.

"Until Ron steps up I'll step in, I was hoping he would come to his senses soon. I mean he does know about Don right?"

"I knew I was pregnant with Don when I retreated into Draco's arms. So yeah, he knows, matter of fact he high tailed it out of our relationship even faster. Mrs. Weasley I'm sure has given him a tongue lashing and you must have mentioned Don."

"I mention him, but not in the he's your son tone of voice. When he woke up, I wanted him to do it on his own, not because of me."

"I understand and thanks, but I think we should all just give up on Ron and shower Don with that attention and love." Harry nodded.

"Well they're both welcome to join me."

"Don's headed to Mrs. Weasley's today."

"So Harmony and Scorpius are staying home with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"No, Harmony is going to visit Viktor, she seems to have his love of flying."

"You know I always found it strange the attention he gives to her. You'd think the man was her…" He paused and looked at her in shock.

"I was going through my Ginny phase," Hermione defended.

"But her hair," Harry said.

"I dye it, her hair isn't nearly as bushy as mine use to be, but Draco thinks so."

"But is Scorpius really his?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, of course that's why I had him so quickly after Jaime. I figured after Jaime he would start suspecting her and if he found out that she's not his either he would just crack. Scorpius and Harmony are the only thing that keeps him going."

"Does Harmony know?" Hermione nodded. "Don, Draco for an entire year made her call him Draco and not Daddy because he didn't know if she was his, but than I dyed her hair really blond like his and he fell for it. So all she calls him is Draco, and calls Viktor Daddy in relative safety. Though Viktor is careful not to come by when Draco is around."

"Let's keep it that way, I think he's had enough pain for now."

"I'm divorcing him."

"Finally," Harry said. "Good luck. I have to get back to work."

"Yeah I have to be off, Carrows won't kill themselves." Harry grinned and nodded before departing. Hermione shut her door and dressed in all black. A nice Polyjuice potion had her resembling so frail girl who would never be suspected of trying to kill anyone.

She was about to leave when a letter entered her office. She stopped and accepted it from the owl. She noticed it was Draco's weak handwriting. It no longer was strong and confident, not the handwriting she had once admired in school. In her time she had loved Draco, but it was just puppy love. The letter wasn't addressed to her specifically in the sense that he knew what she did for a living, but to an assassin. She opened it and was shocked to see that Draco blamed Snape for his misfortune. He wanted him dead. He also wanted Ron dead. Draco down right wished Snape was dead and this was the only way to do it.

"If only he knew he was blaming the wrong person for me not loving him," Hermione said wiping her tears from her eyes. "There's no one to blame but me." She sighed and her eyes focused on the name Severus Snape the man who had come through for them all in the end and proved Dumbledore right. He was on their side after all and now that his mission was done he had disappeared from society to mourn the loss of Lily some more. Hermione cried and through her snow globe against the wall in anger.

"What the hell is wrong with me. I don't have to kill him, he's innocent after all. But I am sworn to bring him in to be put on trial. He did crimes in his time." She took out her wand and pointed at the snow globe.

"_Reparo!_" The snow globe repaired itself, even the water was inside. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" She levitated the snow globe back to its place on her desk before she wrote a letter back to Draco telling him that because Ron was not a death eater there was nothing she could do about it and she would see about Snape. Snape had been eluding her for three years since the very last battle. She sent his very same owl off with the letter.

"I will find you this time Severus. You've eluded me for too long." Hermione had no idea why she wanted to find Snape so bad, but she did. Not even Harry wanted to find this bad at least not for political reasons. She sighed before she apparated to the last known location of the Carrows.


End file.
